fan_made_kaijufandomcom-20200214-history
Council of Creators Episode 13
The Way the Angels Burnt the Sky and Pierced the Heavens is the thirteenth episode of Council of Creators. It was written by SuperNerd295. Plot The child was lifted further. The beam only became darker until it was a deep purple, darker then Caedes's skin. The death monster screamed in amusement as his owner, sleeping, floated higher through the sky. The clouds gathered and began to rain blood. The only clear sky was that above the beam of light, which pierced through the heavens itself. The light began to produce black electricity. The light became pitch black. The light had transformed into darkness. Nothing was visible through it. The electricity turned into a swirling circle. It was two dimensional and cut through everything surrounding it. Buildings, trees, hell even animals. It rose until it was directly in the middle of the boy. It went into the darkness, and was thrown out again thousands of times larger. The creators where all on the ground. Lacrimaniac wasn't. It cut through the beast, decapitating it. Lacrimaniac's tears exploded and covered the area in salty water. The monsters eyes became bloodshot. It began to cry out streams of blood. It's tentacles where recreated and became as crimson as it's tears. It looked down at SuperNerd and said "Help me.". Super looked up only to see the monster crying. It was afraid. Super and his creation where in a pool of blood. Lacrimaniac pleaded for help one last time before it's body became black and was quickly shoved into the spiral of darkness. A loud, ear piercing scream came out of the darkness. The darkness again became light and a large purple, black, and white ball arose out of the center, absorbing everything in it's wake. It became the size of a small moon. It stood afloat in the sky, spinning. It's ring spun in the opposite direction. "What the actual hell..." Cdr said staring up at it. "What is it doing?" Scoobs said, horrified. "It's transcending..." Nerd said looking up at the ball. "He's regaining the power of a god." "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!?!?!?" Mosu said looking at Nerd expecting an explanation. "He's becoming an Upper Being." Nerd said staring at the ball. Caedes stood at the base of the light, chanting in Latin. "He's going to reclaim his throne." The boy woke up. "Where the hell am I?" he said. "Tua mecum," Caedes said telepathically to him. "Ne contendas." "I'm scared." The boy said. "Bonum." The Death God said. The Creators stood up. "So what do we do?" Indominus said confused about what just happened. "We don't move any closer." Nerd said. "Why exactly?" Koopa said in awe of the power being presented to them. "I presume it's because the Death God of Universe 666 is regaining his full power." Wolfzilla said turning to Koopa. "You hit the hammer on the nail." Super said. "So we don't want to get closer because Caedes will sense us and proceed to kill us." BRK said staring at the moon sized object in the Earth's atmosphere. "I would imagine that's why." Scoobs said. Nerd was sketching out a plan of attack while everyone stood in silence. "We don't have much time. Not much time at all." Nerd said trying to figure out how to catch the God of Death in a trap. "ET OFFERES SUPER TERRAM ET NON RELINQUEMUS VITE!!!" Caedes screamed loud enough for the creators to hear. "Oh shit." Nerd said. "What is it???" Cdr said turning to see Nerd staring at Caedes. "GET IN THE AIR." Everyone looked at Nerd as if he was crazy. The ground below the Council cracked and charred. "Oh no..." Cdr said as blood red flames began to spout out of the ground and fly high into the air, reaching the tips of the clouds. From space, it would look as if the earth was starting to explode. All the blood in the air began to become a red vapor like fog. The flames died down and then spread across the land. They reached from the Central City of Asperatia to the atmosphere where they turned around and went back into the surface of the planet. The creators where burning. Wolfzilla and Scoob's fur where burning and singed. The flames spread through out their bodies. They where dying. Everyone was. Caedes was walking towards them. "Tu mihi dare possem prohibere ascensu?" The beast said, 3 times as large and sparkling with black electricity. Everyone was rolling around, trying to get the flames off. "Quod non opus mortalium." Caedes said happily, smiling like a mad man. A shadow emerged from the smoke. A large, draconian figure stood above the dying bodies of his friends. "So this is how... the Death God roles? Pathetic." Super walked forward, now in his draconian form. Around him earth began to break off of the ground and float up to him. "Ita... tu autem... Telum???" Caedes began to laugh. "Leonardoes, son of Ultima, older brother of Mianardes. Don't underestimate the power of me or my friends!!!" Super yelled. "Miserabilis. Alius protegens his Stultus honore." Super washed the ground in blood. The Creators, on the brink of death, lay there before him. A crimson flash flew through the air and put all of the Creators at the base of the rising city. "Dans tempus et regenerare es." Super prepared for battle. The red fog remained in the air and it reeked of blood. "You disgraced me and my friends for the last time, Death God." Super said angered beyond comfort. "Yeah, what he said." Cdr said jumping up the train tracks to get to the city. "I think I have to agree with him." Said Scoobs. "Did you think we where dead?" BRK said grinning. "This is gonna be the best battle YET!!!" Mosu said excited to take on the God of Death. "Only half of his power has been restored." Super said. "We defend the multiverse.""We protect the life forms of every galaxy!" "We have saved countless planets..." "and countless cities." "Our name is known throughout the multiverse." "We are known by gods and governments." "And we have allies you could not think of." "WE ARE THE COUNCIL OF CREATORS!!! AND WE ARE GONNA GIVE YOU HELL!!!" The group yelled in unison. "Quid exspectas?" The creators got in a fighting stance. They where ready to die if it meant that their home planet would be saved. It was possible that almost every evacuated citizen was dead. It was possible that the city would be destroyed for good. But if the Creators didn't do something, the world would be destroyed. "This fight ends here, Caedes!" Cdr said. "We won't let you destroy this planet and take the lives of it's inhabitants!" Koopa said. "This is the last time you plague our lives with your presence!" Super said. The group charged. Super slashed at the god. Brk went in with a grand barrage of physical attacks. Cdr blasted him with Godzilla's atomic beam. Scoobs rushed in at full speed and low kicked the beast. Wolfzilla shot plasma balls at him. Mosu used his wing lightning to blast the monster. Koopa shot at him full force in his Keratos form. Indominus swirled into the air and shot balls of electricity down at Caedes. The beast remained unharmed. "Stultus homo!!!" Caedes laughed. "Aleph tantum in me posse te crederes???" The Death God smiled as the ball rose further into the sky. It ascended the clouds and was ready to pierce the atmosphere. "You sick bastard... so this is how you are going to impress the Upper Beings? With the sacrifice of an entire world???" Super asked. "So this is how one becomes a god? If so I think my dreams of endless power and immortality just flew out the window." Cdr said. "It ends now Caedes!" Koopa said. Everyone knew what to do. They charged their attacks and where ready to fire. The ball began to grow tentacles and grabbed the Creators. They where taken into the ball and a vortex threw them around. In the center was the boy. "Right there!" Super screamed pointing at the center. "IF WE KILL HIM THEN THIS NIGHTMARE WILL END AND CAEDES'S ASCENSION WILL BE HALTED!!!" The vortex stopped and the ball made a fortress of shadow around the boy. Shadow versions of all the Creators arose from the walls of the ball and they began to fight their originals. "Are you serious?" Cdr rhetorically asked no one. "I'm afraid this won't end well for you." BRK said ready to beat the shit out of his shadow copy. They got into a short fight and all of the shadows dissipated in one hit. Floating eye balls came out of the side of the ball. There was thousands. "Okay whose ready to pump it into Koopa?" Scoobs asked. "I am." Cdr said in an awkward tone, raising his eyebrows. "You know what he meant." Koopa said looking at Cdr, disgusted. "Fine whatever." Cdr said shifting into his Godzilla form. Everyone shot their strongest projectiles into Koopa and he blasted the eyeballs into smithereens. "A job well done." Koopa said, exhausted. "Now to put an end to this 'happy' fairy tale by killing a young boy." Cdr said. "You didn't have to phrase it like that." Nerd said. "You make us sound like psychopaths." Scoobs said from behind Cdr. "I guess this is what I get for making fun of the way you guys phrase things." Cdr said, accepting the truth. A large shadow came out of the bottom of the ball. It was Caedes. He was almost ascended. He was 12 times as large, with 3 pairs of dark black wings, 3 heads, and 12 tails. He had 8 legs and his teeth where 3 times as large. "Tempus meum prope est ..." The monster god said. "Yeah, your time has almost come for you to die and stay dead." A voice came from behind the Creators. It was the Fandom Users. "Think of this as a one time thing." The Boss said. "After this Alleyway over here wants to re-watch 50 Shades of Grey." "Hey!" Dave said raising his knife above his head. "Don't go out of control." Drug Dart User said taking out his rifle. "And that's a rap." Cell Phone User said, ending his recording. "whose ready for me to film the fight?" "Would you stop filming our fights for once in your life?" Jail Cell User said annoyed. "Just shut up and kill the damn beast." Boss User said even more annoyed. "We've got company." Nerd said. The Council and The Fandom Users fought a long battle against Caedes. Scoobs ran up the monsters back, and Cdr turned into Gamera and began circling the monster, distracting one of it's heads. Mosu took care of another head, firing bolts of lightning at it. Wolfzilla had gotten the attention of the third head, working in unison with Drug Dart User to try and disable the monsters cranium. Nerd and Jail Cell User began to make work on the tails of the beast. Koopa, along with BRK and Indominus, had been attacking the monster at it's left. Cell Phone User, Boss User, and Dave where focusing on the monsters right. However, the God brushed off their attacks. Nerd and Jail Cell User had been restrained and their limbs where being yanked on, the three airborne creators where either shot down or enclosed within the monsters mouth, the squads attacking from it's sides had been pummeled and blown away by it's wings, and Scoobs had been impaled by sharpened hairs. "D-d-dammit... dammit all..." Dave said. "I have a wife and some kids... prob-probably dead thanks to you...you sick bastard." Nerd dropped his weapons as Drug Dart User reached for his gun, before it was knocked further away by a ball of shadow. Koopa stood up, but he too was impaled. Mosu, who had been trapped in the gods mouth, was having his wings torn apart by it's teeth. Jail Cell User wiggled free of the animals tails and managed to grab Nerd's guns before being lashed across the chest, ripping apart his skin and causing him to collapse on the floor. Koopa tried to ask BRK to fire his specium ray at his gem, but the creator was being met with his own issues. More eyeballs had appeared and they had severely overpowered the Ultra. Cdr turned into Ultraman, punching his fist through the top of the monsters jaws. The creator crawled out and began pummeling the creatures eyes. "Don't! Carlos, don't hurt him!" Caedes called out, using Wolfzilla's voice. Cdr's face dropped and his body went limp. "Do...do you think...I'd really fall for that... AGAIN!?!?!" Cdr began to unleash a rapid barrage of attacks on the monsters skull, eventually causing the monster to unleash Mosu in order to get Cdr off of him. The moth kaiju zapped a bolt of electricity down the death gods throat as he fell, no longer capable of flight. Wolfzilla and Drug Dart User got up, and the ladder ran for his gun. Caedes unleashed a mighty roar as he retracted his hairs and let go of Nerd. "Go! Leave him to us!" screamed The Boss User. Koopa stood up, clutching his chest. "Are... you sure? You could die..." The creator said, spitting up a bit of blood. "It doesn't matter Koopa..." Nerd interjected. "If we kill the kid... this whole nightmare will be over. The damage will be a mess to clean up... but we can do it..." Scoobs fell to the ground, subsequently being kicked into the wall of the shadow plain by Caedes. "Hate to say it... but we don't have a choice." Koopa looked at The Boss User as he called his men to his sides. "Don't get yourself killed, friends." The Fandom Users managed to hold the god of death off and let the Council go into the center. "I really don't want to do this." Nerd said, looking at the sleeping child. "But I suppose I am left no other choice." He then snapped the childs neck, killing him instantly. Caedes dissipated and returned into the necklace. Super picked it up. "Mine now, Death God." Super said smiling. "You guys got another hour glass?" Super said turning to the Fandom Users. The boss threw the group one. "Knock yourselves out." Super handed the hourglass to Scoobs and let him flip it. THE END Cast * Scoobydooman90001 * Cdrzillafanon * Indominus Rex 2016 * SuperNerd * Koopa * Wolfzilla * BRK * MosuFan2004 * Lacrimaniac * Caedes Category:SuperNerd295's Stories Category:Fanfiction Category:Council of Creators Episodes Category:Council of Creators Season 1 Category:Caedes Arc